Dance! Pretty Cure!
by pikapikacutieally
Summary: Dreams are something that everyone cherishes. But what happens when the evil Baku tries to destroy everyone's dreams? The Pretty Cure are summoned. Yurika and her friends must team up to protect theirs and everyone else's dreams. Sorry I stink at summaries
1. Prologue

A child's dream. It is something that they cherish and hope that will come true. Dreams also give us the power to decide what is right and what is wrong. In the Land of Dreams the Dream Guardian protects and oversees that everyone's dreams come true. That was until _they_ came.

"Yumeko-sama, hurry we must escape!" Sparkle, a fairy that looks like a white poodle, shouted as she ran down the palaces corridor.

"Sparkle! We can't leave everyone's dreams behind!" Yumeko shouted back, but continued running.

"Demo if Baku finds you it will be the end for not only us but for everyone else!" Sparkle replied as she came to the end of the corridor.

"Sparkle, we don't have a choice" Yumeko said as she walked over to Sparkle, "I have an idea but I need you to do something for me first."

"What is it?" Sparkle asked as Yumeko picked her up. A small opening in the floor appeared with light flowing out of it.

"I need you to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. The are the only ones who can save us now," Yumeko replied. She then dropped Sparkle down the hole.

"Yumeko-sama!" Sparkle shouted, but it was no use. The floor had already closed and she was drifting down a path that she had no idea where it went.

Meanwhile, Yumeko was at the Dream Wall, a map of everyone's dreams throughout the world. Yumeko's hands started to glow white as she stood guard of the Dream Wall.

"Baku try as you might, I will not let you have everyone's dreams!" Yumeko shouted.

xxxxxxx

i don't know if I'm going to contwould this but I would really appreciate feedback thank you!


	2. Chapter 1! A Pretty Cure Appears

*sigh* "_Another day of school_," a young girl thought as she walked towards her school, Tokyo Performing Arts Middle School. This girl was Yurika Watanabe, a second year majoring in dance. She has blonde hair that is tied up in two pigtails with pink ribbons. As Yurika approached the gates she could see all the hateful glares sent to her by her fellow classmates.

"_I didn't do anything to them and yet they still hate me_," Yurika thought as she made her way to her shoe locker. Yurika switched her shoes, ignoring the letters inside of her locker. She knew what they were, and she didn't want to read them. Yurika walked down the hallway, ignoring the whispers from her fellow classmates that were directed at her. She entered her classroom and sat down in her seat.

"_It's always like this isn't it, but what they do won't stop me. I won't let anyone stop me from reaching me dream_," Yurika thought as she took out her books and prepared for class.

XXXXXX

After her normal classes, Yurika prepared for her dance lessons. Yurika enjoyed her dance lessons the best because she felt it was an escape from what her peers thought of her. Yurika entered the room and immediately took notice of someone there.

"_Bell Takahashi, she's suppose to be really goo_d" Yurika thought, "_but I won't lose to her_."

"Okay class today we are going to practice ballet!" Ms. Itou exclaimed as she walked in the room. Ms. Itou lined everyone up in rows. Yurika was placed next to Bell.

"Good luck today," Yurika said to Bell with a small smile.

"Try to keep up," Bell replied with a smirk on her face.

XXXXXX

After school Yurika was walking home.

"_Bell Takahashi was really good today_" Yurika thought. All of a sudden she felt something crash on her head. Yurika fell backwards on to the ground, and when she looked up she realized it was a small white poodle.

"A dog?" Yurika asked out loud.

"Sparkle is not a dog!" the poodle shouted back at her.

"Ehhh! The dog talked!" Yurika exclaimed as she jumped back onto her feet. "I already told you I'm not a dog!" Sparkle shouted. Yurika stood there with a confused look on her face before she picked up the dog.

"Well if your not a dog what are you?" Yurika questioned.

"Sparkle is a..." but before she could answer the skies all darkened.

"Ehhh it wasn't suppose to rain today," Yurika said as she pouted.

"No it's not rain, it's Baku's henchmen," Sparkle replied back.

"Who's Baku?" Yurika questioned. "_I've asked so many questions and the dog hasn't answered one!_" Yurika thought.

"Ohhh there you are, dog fairy" someone said. Yurika looked around to see who it was, but it was only her and Sparkle that were around. Suddenly, a women with long black hair that reached her thighs and a long black dress appeared from the sky.

"Osoroshiiyume! How did you find me?" Sparkle shouted at the women in the sky. Yurika just looked down at the dog that was still in her arms, confused as to what was going on.

"You're not the hard to find, dog fairy. Now tell me how to stop Yumeko, or else," Osoroshiiyume said with a sick smile on her face.

"No! I will not let Baku destroy everyone's dreams!" Sparkle shouted back, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hahaha dreams are a waste of time," Osoroshiiyume replied back with a look of disgust of her face.

"You're wrong!" Sparkle shouted back, but the tears pouring down her face wasn't really convincing anyone.

"Dreams are just wishful thinking that people hope come true, but in reality they don't," Osoroshiiyume said.

"_A waste of time... wishful thinking... don't come true._" Yurika tought as she stared at the women in the sky.

"You're wrong!" Yurika suddenly shouted towards Osoroshiiyume.

"Who are you?" The women questioned back, squinting her eyes at the girl.

"My name is Yurika, and my dream of dancing will come true! Dreams aren't a waste of time, they're what pushes everyone forward!" Yurika shouted, her anger starting to boil.

"Ohhh what can you do little girl?" Osoroshiiyume said with that sickening smirk back on her face.

"I don't know. But I do know that I will protect mine and everyone else's dreams!" Yurika replied. All of a sudden Yurika started to glow pink.

"Ehh what's happening?" Yurika questioned as she looked down at her body. Suddenly a bracelet appeared on her wrist, it was pink and in the middle it had the letters PC surrounded by a circle.

"That's.." Sparkle gasped, "hurry Yurika use that to change into Pretty Cure!" "Pretty Cure?" Yurika said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know what your doing but if you won't tell me how to stop Yumeko I have no choice," Osoroshiiyume said. She put her hand towards a slide in a nearby playground, "Ugokuna," she shouted. The slide then started to glow black and got bigger and bigger. It suddenly had a face on it and shouted"UGOKUNA!"

"What is that?" Yurika gasped as she looked at the monster before her.

"Yurika, hurry and say 'Pretty Cure On Stage!'" Sparkle shouted at Yurika. Yurika looked at her confused but quickly nodded her head.

"Pretty Cure On Stage!" Yurika shouted as her bracelet began to glow. She was surrounded by pink light and her clothes started to change. A pink long sleeve shirt appeared and on the bottom was a pink tutu. On the shirt the letters PC were circled like on her bracelet. Ballet slippers appeared on her feet and the laced up to her knees. Her hair changed from blond to pink and her pigtails grew longer. Yurika suddenly looked up.

"The gentle wind dashing throughout the heavens, Cure Ballet!"

"Cure Ballet? What the hell? Ugokuna get here!" Osoroshiiyume shouted and point at Ballet.

"Cure Ballet you have to fight the Ugokuna!" Sparkle shouted at Cure Ballet. Ballet looked at her confused.

"Fight that thing...me?" Yurika questioned. But before Sparkle replied the Ugokuna threw a punch at Ballet

. But before it could hit her she jumped, grabbing Sparkle along the way. "You have to fight it Ballet, to protect everyone's dreams!" Sparkle shouted at her. "Okay, I don't know how to but I will protect everyone's dreams!" Ballet shouted as she leaped towards the Ugokuna.

"Take this," Ballet shouted as she punched the Ugokuna. The Ugokuna flew backwards and fell on the ground. Ballet's bracelet started to glow again.

"Now Attack!" Sparkle shouted towards Ballet. Cure Ballet raised her bracelet in front of her body.

"Pretty Cure Firebird Leap!" Ballet shouted as she performed a firebird leap. While in the pose her body started to glow and all of a sudden a bird made of fire shot towards the Ugokuna. The Ugokuna seemed to be weak against the attack and disappeared.

"Cure Ballet huh?" Osoroshiiyume said before she disappeared.

"What just happened," Cure Ballet thought before Sparkle jumped back in her arms.

"This is great!" Sparkle shouted. "With your help we'll be able to stop Baku and save everyone's dreams!"

"Yeah let's protect everyone's dreams," Ballet replied while smiling down at Sparkle.

XXXXXX

please leave feedback

thank you!


	3. Chapter 2! The Second Pretty Cure!

"Ehhhh, so there are other people that can transform like me?" Yurika asked Sparkle as they walked towards school.

"Exactly! All we have to do is find the others so we can help Yumeko-sama and save my home world!" Sparkle exclaimed while sitting in Yurika's school bag.

"So how may Pretty Cure's are there?" Yurika asked while looking down at Sparkle.

"Hmmmm..." Sparkle thought while Yurika looked directly at her, "I don't know."

"_Seriously_" Yurika thought as she continued walking towards school.

"Ummm if you don't even know how many of us there are, how can we save Yumeko?" Yurika asked what she thought was a reasonable question. But when she looked down she noticed that Sparkle was about to burst out in tears.

"B-but if w-we don't help Yu-Yumeko-sama everyone's dreams will...everyone's dreams will," Sparkle replied the pools on the corner of her eyes growing bigger by the second. Deciding to end the poor poodle fairy's suffering, Yurika quickly stepped in.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'll surely find the others and safe your home world!" Yurika exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yurika," Sparkle said while wiping her tears away.

"But I have school right now so I'll look for them after school. In the mean time you try to stay out of site, I'll get in big trouble if the teachers found out I brought a dog to school," Yurika stated as she approached the front doors. "Sparkle is not a dog!" Sparkle exclaimed before hiding in Yurika's bag.

"_This dog...is a lot of fun!_" Yurika thought as she approached her shoe locker.

XXXXXX

Yurika's normal lessons were finished for the day and she quickly hurried to her dance lessons.

"_I wonder what we're doing today,_" Yurika thought as she entered the classroom. She did some stretching before Ms. Itou walked in.

"Alright class today we are going to do tap dance! However, I will be pairing you ladies into groups of two!" Ms. Itou exclaimed as she began to call of the pairs.

"_Ahhh what should I do! No one's going to want to dance with me!_" Yurika thought nervously as she waited for her name to be called.

"Yurika Watanabe and Bell Takahashi," Ms. Itou said. Yurika's eyes immediately darted to Bell. What she saw shocked her, Bell appeared to be smiling.

"Everyone find your partner and warm up before we start!" Ms. Itou exclaimed and everyone went to their partners. Yurika nervously walked over to Bell. Just as Yurika was about to say something, Bell suddenly said

"I look forward to working with you."

"Ehh you don't mind dancing with me?" Yurika asked in shock. Normally people refused to dance with her, so when Bell said she was looking forward to it Yurika was dumbfounded.

"Why do you act so shocked?" Bell questioned back with slight annoyance in her voice.

"W-well it's just be-because people don't usually want to work with me," Yurika replied while looking at the ground.

"_Is she serious?! The only reason people don't want to dance with her is because she's out of their league,_" Bell thought while looking at the twin tailed girl standing in front of her.

*sigh* "Don't second guess yourself. You're one of the best dancers here, besides for me of course," Bell stated while flipping her long, red hair that went to her waist, over her shoulder.

"Ehh," was the only sound Yurika could muster.

"Shall we begin?" Bell asked while turning around.

"Ahh sure!" Yurika exclaimed while following Bell's lead.

XXXXXX

After the dance lessons, Yurika and Bell began to walk home together.

"Ahh Bell can I asked you a question?" Yurika asked nervously as she gave Bell a side glance.

"What is it?" Bell countered, not even sparing a glance at Yurika.

"Umm... what's your dream? Why do you dance?" Yurika asked while looking at the ground.

"That's two questions. But to answer them it's quite simple. My mother is a world renowned dancer and I greatly admired her, so I want to surpass her. That's it," Bell replied while she continued to walk.

"Ohh..." Yurika said, slightly disappointed with Bell's answer.

"Something the matter?" Bell asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"It's just I think you dance so beautifully and after you surpass your mother what will you do? I don't want you to stop dancing after your dream is fulfilled," Yurika replied while looking Bell right in the eyes.

"AHHH SOMETHING'S HERE!" Sparkle shouted while jumping out of Yurika's bag.

"Did that dog just talk?" Bell questioned with a skeptical look on her face. All of a sudden the sky darkened. The women with long black hair appeared in the sky.

"Osoroshiiyume!" Yurika shouted while glaring at the said women.

"I got in a lot of trouble because of you little girl." Osoroshiiyume said while glaring at Yurika, "Now hand over the dog!"

Yurika quickly turned to Bell and handed Sparkle over to her. "Bell, please take Sparkle and hide somewhere safe," Yurika instructed before handing Sparkle to Bell.

Bell nodded and took Sparkle before hiding in an alleyway.

"Pretty Cure On Stage!" Yurika shouted as her bracelet began to glow. She was surrounded by pink light and her clothes started to change. A pink long sleeve shirt appeared and on the bottom was a pink tutu. On the shirt the letters PC were circled like on her bracelet. Ballet slippers appeared on her feet and the laced up to her knees. Her hair changed from blond to pink and her pigtails grew longer. Yurika suddenly looked up.

"The gentle wind dashing throughout the heavens, Cure Ballet!"

"Ehh," Bell said dumbfounded.

"Huh? Getting serious are you, then I will too," Osoroshiiyume stated as she pointed her hand towards a trash can. The trash can started to glow black and got bigger and bigger. A face suddenly appeared on it and it shouted "UGOKUNA!"

"What is that?" Bell asked as she saw Cure Ballet leap at the monster. The monster and Cure Ballet started throwing punches at each other.

"It's an evil monster that wants to ruin everyone's dreams," Sparkle replied as she watched Cure Ballet fight the Ugokuna.

"Yurika is fighting it by herself?" Bell asked, worry obvious in her voice.

"Yurika is the only one so far that has shown concern for others dreams as well as her own. If someone else showed that they would also be able to fight," Sparkle replied.

"_She's right, when Yurika heard my dream she told me to dream bigger,_" Bell thought. All of a sudden Cure Ballet got slammed against a building. "_I can't let her down!_" Bell thought. All of a sudden Bell started to glow blue. Suddenly a bracelet appeared on her wrist, it was blue and in the middle it had the letters PC surrounded by a circle.

"That's," Sparkle gasped, "Hurry Bell and say 'Pretty Cure On Stage!'"

"Right," Bell said with a serious look on her face.

"Pretty Cure On Stage!" Bell shouted as her bracelet began to glow. She was surrounded by a blue light and her clothes started to change. A blue long sleeve shirt appeared and on the bottom was a blue flapper skirt longer on the right side and shorter on the left. On the shirt the letters PC were circled like on her bracelet. Tap shoes appeared on her feet and her hair changed from red to blue and grew longer. Her hair was tied up in a side ponytail on the left side while on the right there was a little top hat. Bell suddenly looked up.

"The pounding beat of everyone's heart, Cure Tap!"

"Cure...Tap.." Cure Ballet said.

"What another one?" Osoroshiiyume gasped.

"Ballet," Tap said while looking at Cure Ballet, "leave this to me." Cure Tap suddenly jumped in the air and kicked the Ugokuna right in the face, sending it flying backwards. Cure Tap did a back flip and landed on her feet. While the Ugokuna was on the ground Tap's bracelet began to glow. Tap raised her bracelet in front of her body.

"Pretty Cure Buffalo Blast!" Tap performed a Buffalo and when she did water suddenly appeared in front of her and shot towards the Ugokuna. After the Ugokuna got hit it disappeared.

"I'll be back," Osoroshiiyume said before she disappeared. Tap then walked over to Ballet. She bent down and offered Ballet a hand to stand up.

"Ballet you told my to dream bigger, and the only way I can do that is to help you. So let's protect the dreams of everyone together," Tap said while smiling at Ballet.

"Yeah let's," Ballet replied while taking Tap's hand.


End file.
